100 raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi
by Naelye
Summary: Clic. 'Ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord doucement, comme pour goûter, puis peu à peu...' '... c'est quoi... ça ...? ' Clic. 'Hayato se rapprocha de plus en plus du brun, puis...' '... hein...? ' Clic. 'Takeshi le plaqua contre un...' '...' - Gokudera en a marre. Alors il va sortir ses quatre vérités ! Ou ses 100 raisons, au choix. / Multi-chapitre, yaoi, TRES gros sous-entendu de 8059 !
1. 10 raisons

Hey ! Comme je n'aime pas rester chewing-gummée (wtf ?) sur un fandom, j'ai décidé de me lancer sur KHR ! Et puis, j'aime le manga ! Ainsi que le yaoi. Bah, après tout, y'a que ça, dans ce fandom. Et j'aime aussi le 8059. Malgré tout, je n'ai toujours pas saisi pourquoi on mettait des chiffres… Bah c'est la vie… (la ferme, ils veulent juste lire ton histoire. – t'es méchante…) Donc, dix raisons pour dix chapitres, ça fait 100 raisons en tout ! (j'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ? – de un, tu n'as rien dit : tu as pensé dans ma tête, nuance !) Dîtes moi comment vous trouvez l'histoire !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>10 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

1) Il est idiot. Et je suis intelligent. Logiquement, il me taperait sur les nerfs à chaque fois qu'il parlerait.

2) Il est plus grand que moi. S'il devra se baisser à ma hauteur, je serai certainement vexé.

3) Il n'arrête pas de sourire. Toujours. Ça le fait passer pour un idiot. Enfin, plus que l'idiot qu'il est en temps normal.

4) Remarque, il peut aussi avoir une tête effrayante. Plus que moi. On dirait un cas de bipolarité.

5) Et on dit que je suis, tantôt souriant, tantôt colérique. Un lien avec Yamamoto, qu'on raconte. PAS. DU. TOUT.

6) Il est nul à l'école. Je suis bon à l'école. Quoique je n'y porte aucun intérêt. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à lui faire comprendre l'algèbre, ou autre matière en mathématique (très faciles) susceptibles de lui donner du fil à retordre.

7) Enfin, pas que je sois obligé non plus. Mais ça m'attristerait trop de voir cette si belle matière ruinée par un baseballeur joyeux.

8) Parlons-en, de son sport fétiche… base-ball ? Sérieusement ? Le pire serait qu'il me force à changer de chaîne pour écouter un match de cette activité.

9) Takeshi signifie ''brave''. Hayato signifie ''faucon''. Ça voudrait dire qu'il est plus brave que moi, autant envers le Judaime que d'autres choses ?! Jaloux, moi ? Enlevez-vous cette idée de la tête maintenant.

10) Il n'a rien à faire des formules de politesse. La preuve, il n'appelle pas le Judaime, Judaime. Il appelle Reborn-san grossièrement l' ''Akambo'', et, hum… oui, il ne rajoute pas un ''-san'' après mon nom ! Tandis que moi, je les suis toujours. Enfin, pour ceux qui le méritent. Ce qui veut dire, à peu près trois personnes tout au plus… Mais ça, on s'en fout.


	2. 20 raisons

Hey ! je crois que j'essaierai de faire des parutions régulières. Je posterai sûrement soit samedi soit dimanche. Personnellement, je n'ai pas été vexée par le manque de review : à la place des lecteurs, moi non plus, je n'aurai strictement rien à dire avec le premier chapitre. C'est pourquoi je ne me plaindrais pas spécialement au sujet des reviews pour les deux premiers chapitres, environ. Après ça, j'me plaindrai et j'en demanderai :D (Elle dit ça mais en fait elle veut quand même des reviews... - Tais-toi.)

Les perso m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Vingt des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

11) Il est trop insouciant. Pour faire parti de la mafia, et pour la vie de tous les jours. Moi, je suis toujours méfiant. C'est pas une bonne paire, bon !

12) Il m'obstine (bon, il a arrêté, mais ça a laissé des séquelles) sur le fait qu'il est le bras-droit du Judaime. Non mais oh ! Je suis le bras-droit du Judaime ! Je n'imagine même pas les disputes sur ce thème.

13) Il est trop doux, cet imbécile. Il ne veut même pas tuer des ennemis qui eux, peuvent le tuer sans aucun remord !

14) Dans le lit, je suis certain qu'il prendrait toute la place ! On n'a qu'à voir sa- deux secondes. Pourquoi je viens de m'imaginer, moi, Gokudera Hayato et lui, Yamamoto Takeshi, ensembles, dans un lit ?

15) Passons. Parait-il que Yamabruti n'apprécie pas vraiment que l'on fume. Manque de bol, c'est plus fort que moi.

16) Parce que je suis la tempête et lui la pluie qu'on est lié ? Je vais vous dire une chose. Je suis le bâton de dynamite, il est le sabre (ou l'eau, mais ça, on s'en fout voyez-vous). Il peut me couper, ou me mouiller, ce qui me rendra inutilisable (et cette phrase est très difficile à prononcée, et aussi à écrire, c'est dire). Une fois de plus, pas une bonne paire.

17) D'façon, c'est un homme.

17,5) Malgré que ce soit contradictoire à ce que j'ai écrit au 14).

18) Je n'ai pas envie d'être une ''victime'' des propos homophobes.

18,5) Bah, un bon coup de dynamite et ils se fermeront la gueule…

19) Il m'énerve. Pour preuve, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure juste quand je vois sa bouille.

20) Sa bonne humeur me met de mauvaise humeur, selon les dernières nouvelles.


	3. 30 raisons

Hey ! Sans plus attendre, voici le troisième chapitre et merci à **Himutsu-chan** pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent !

Alors, cette fois, j'attends des commentaires :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>30 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

21) Je ne l'aime pas.

21,5) Même si c'est plutôt contradictoire, si on lit les histoires comportant nous deux en couple.

22) Il a l'air hétéro. Il faut juste voir son nombre de fangirl pour se faire cette idée !

23) Et moi aussi, je le suis.

23,5) Et ça ne risque _pas_ de changer.

24) Ce n'est pas parce que les fans veulent qu'on soit ensembles qu'on le sera, et qu'on s'aime !

24,5) D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette manie de nous faire embrasser à tout bout de champs n'importe qui et faire des… _lemons_, que ça s'appelle ce qui nous rend mal à l'aise ?!

25) Il ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de me sauter dessus, vu l'anormale supériorité de mon sex-appeal.

25,5) Sinon, mes chevilles se portent à merveille.

25,25) Pourquoi ai-je écrit « il ne pourra pas _résister _à l_'envie _de_ me sauter dessus_ » ?!

26) Nous avons tout, sauf les mêmes goûts. Rien en commun, en somme.

27) Vous devez vous dire ''les opposés s'attirent, vous apprendrez à vous connaître''… c'est cliché, trop cliché pour moi.

27,5) Et je le connais depuis un peu plus d'un an, d'abord.

28) Nous (je) ne pouvons (peux) définitivement _pas_ vivre sous le même toit (que lui).

29) À une époque, la mafia était un jeu, selon lui. Une autre preuve de son idiotie incroyable.

30) Après avoir lu des ''fanfictions''… ouais ça s'appelle comme ça, je suis allé me renseigner sur ce qu'était le fait d'être ''uke''. Moi ? L'être ? Faut pas rêver.

30,5) À c'qui paraît, on m'aime en tant qu'uke dans cette… _relation_. Je m'en fous.


	4. 40 raisons

Yo !

Merci à **Himutsu-chan (Ça doit sûrement être un coup de Reborn... et pour le 25,5 et 25,25... 'me suis certainement trompée :( mais vois-tu, j'ai la flemme de corriger et de me dire ''bon, c'est ça avant ou ça?'' soooo je vais faire (unchiffre),5 et (unchiffre),5,5 ! Je me relis et j'me dis que c'est pas compréhensible, tout ça... hum... Gokudera est bouche-bée. Et moi je te remercie :mdr:), Addaline (Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu témoignes ta présence, ça me va ! :D ce serait juste trop son genre de se plaindre de ça dans le manga :3 t'es trooop gentille !) et Nao (sérieux ? aaah, tu me flattes :D Justement, je me mets à la place de Gokudera, et pouuuf, ça vient tout seul... toi aussi t'es gentilleuuh !) **

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>40 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

31) Moi et le romantique, ça fait dix mille. J'suis pas le genre de mec à rentrer en chialant et de se caler dans des _«_ _bras puissants et protecteurs »_

32) Les autres réagiront peut-être mal, si moi et l'autre on se mettait ensemble.

32,5) Ahhhhh, j'les vois tellement faire un bug de quelques minutes.

33) J'ai tendance à exploser tout ce qui bouge.

33,5) Plus particulièrement ce que je ne peux purement et simplement _pas_ sentir.

33,5,5) En l'occurrence, Yamabruti.

34) Je n'aime pas la St-Valentin. Et cet idiot réussira malgré tout à m'donner un cadeau et m'faire bouffer du chocolat, je le sens.

34,5) Intuition _masculine_.

35) Je ne suis pas social. Lui, il l'est. Je sais qu'il va toujours me faire chier avec ça _« rooh, mais t'as vu comment tu leur as parlé ? Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la présence d'autres personnes, Hayato ? » _…

36) Il parle sans cesse. J'ai souvent besoin de calme, moi.

36,5) Quoique ça ne concorde pas parfaitement à mon caractère…

37) Je ne lui démontrerai _jamais _aucune marque d'affection en publique. Après tout, c'est dans ma nature, non… ?

38) Il est ennuyant. C'est tout.

39) Il va m'voler la télécommande, il va changer de chaîne, j'vais l'engueuler, et au final on va écouter un fichu match de baseball.

40) Je bouge beaucoup dans mon sommeil.

40,5) Quoique ça ne devrait pas _tant_ déranger si je lui donne un coup de pied ou deux…


	5. 50 raisons

Yoooo.

Merci à **Himutsu-chan **pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Au moins, y'a une personne que je sais qu'elle me suit, hein. Franchement, dîtes-le au moins si vous aimez ou pas l'histoire; avec environ 500 vues ou plus, je n'ai que 5 reviews. C'est pas vraiment... encourageant.

Rien ne m'appartient.

**Enjoy, et laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait !**

* * *

><p>50 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

41) Il est trop innocent/insouciant/stupide pour penser à ces _choses_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, fans à l'esprit dérangé.

41,5) M'enfin… que je crois.

42) Il a des sourires faux, parfois. Ça m'énerve. S'il est triste, pourquoi il ne l'exprime pas, à la place de ne rien dire ? Je sais d'façon que je ne supporterai _jamais_ ça.

43) Son père tient un restaurant de sushi. Du coup, parfois, quand il est avec nous, il sent le poisson pourri.

43,5) Quoique c'est rarement, ça... fiuuu.

44) J'suis sûr qu'il laisse traîner ses affaires partout. Faut juste voir l'intérieur de son sac d'école, sa case et la puanteur de son sac où il y a tous ses trucs de base-ball.

45) Ses ''maa, maa'' ont le don incroyable de me taper sur les nerfs. Donc quand je m'énerverais, il dira ça. Alors, je m'énerverais encore plus.

46) Il m'donne l'impression d'être colérique, cet idiot. Lui, il est toujours calme, souriant et a un bon sang-froid. Moi aussi, mais à côté, j'ai… tendance à m'énerver vite, à _un peu_ faire la gueule et à _légèrement_ insulter.

47) Je suis sérieux, et il banalise trop les choses. Ça m'donne l'envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur.

47,5) Je sais que je reprends encore cette preuve, mais il fut une époque où Yamabruti croyait que la mafia était un jeu. Un an après, en y repensant, j'ai encore envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur.

48) Ce type m'exaspère quoiqu'il fasse.

49) J'sens que je le critiquerai toujours. Même si ses sushis sont délicieux, j'lui dirai toujours le contraire (question d'orgueil). En continuant à bouffer, bien entendu. Le pauvre, il y survivra pas.

50) La vie avec moi ne lui sera pas facile durant un bon bout de temps.

50,5) M'enfin, si j'me casse pas avant.


	6. 60 raisons

Yooooo.

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Mine de rien, ça passe vite, je suis déjà rendue à + de la moitié de la fic, puisqu'il y aura dix chapitres, et j'ai deux chapitres d'avance... ahlala.

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté**, c'est-à-dire **Himutsu-chan, PetitCrapaudBaveux **(tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo ?)**, addaline et Nao **(puisque tu es anonyme, je ne peux pas te répondre en PM :( ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner ! c'est juste que je voulais seulement des reviews, genre pour m'encourager à écrire la suite... sinon, je suis vraiment contente que ça t'aies plu !)

Alors, rien ne m'appartient, comme toujours.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>60 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

51) On est trop jeunes pour ça.

52) Qui sait, peut-être que notre ''relation'' ne durera pas longtemps.

53) Peut-être qu'elle causera des soucis à la _Famiglia_.

54) Moi et le périmètre de sécurité, c'est sacré. Mais cet idiot ne sait visiblement pas la signification de _« espace vital »_

55) Il ne sait pas nouer de cravate. C'est vraiment… incroyable.

55,5) Dans le _mauvais_ sens.

56) Bianchi va vouloir nous faire une '_'jolie surprise_'' en nous forçant à bouffer un gâteau Spécial Poison Cooking.

56,5) Baaaah, en fait, ça dérangerait pas _tant_ que ça si Yamabruti se faisait empoisonner…

57)_ Non_, je ne sortirai _pas_ avec Takeshi _juste_ pour le plaisir de voir le visage d'Hibari et Mukuro quand ils l'apprendront. (1)

57,5) Hm… quoique cela me ferait un outil de chantage, si jamais je prends une photo…

58) On va dire que quand Yamamoto rentre, admettons chez le Judaime pour régler des trucs ou tout autre endroit après avoir fait un match/entraînement /truc comme ça de base-ball, on va dire que ça ne sent pas _vraiment_ la rose.

59) J'ai parfois la fâcheuse tendance de me lever de mauvaise humeur, du coup, je me mets à ignorer/jurer/insulter tout le monde. Généralement le matin, et voir Yamamoto n'aidera pas plus ma mauvaise humeur à s'estomper.

60) À la seconde où vous/j'/nous/il/avez/ai/avons/a pensé ou lu des histoires et eut de simples idées sur notre pseudo-relation, c'était déjà une erreur. À la seconde même.

60,5) Par contre, est-ce qu'il en a eu déjà eu l'idée ? Ou pensé ? Ou lu des histoires sur ça ? Je n'espère pas personnellement, ça lui mettra des idées pas très décentes dans la tête et ça me fera encore plus chier que ça me le fait déjà. Tss.

* * *

><p>(1) : Clin d'œil à la review d'Himutsu-chan<p>

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Laissez des reviews ! À la prochaine :D


	7. 70 raisons

Heeey !

Nous sommes si prêts de la fin... 'me demande comment je vais réagir, et comment vous, mes lecteurs, allez réagir aussi... humpffff.

Sooo, parlant de lecteurs, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, donc à savoir **GRAPExFRUIT (tu as entièrement raison; Hibari. Est. Un. Robot. - Ouep, comme si c'était le truc le plus emmerdant du monde et qui bouffe tout le temps... dommage.), Himutsu-chan (merci de m'avoir mis en favo et follow ! :D) et PetitCrapaudBaveux (ah boooon ? *va lire la 69* en fait, je n'ai aucune pensée perverse à la raison en soit, mais si tu parles du chiffre... c'est autre chose... hihi niak niak~ thanks à toi !)**

Donc, rien ne m'appartient, j'espère que vous allez aimer, laisser un petit mot et...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>70 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

61) Hors. De. Question. Que je m'émancipe de Namimori juste pour vivre quelque part d'autre avec lui. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Tsuna !

62) Ah, justement, en parlant du Judaime, je suis sûr que Takeshi en sera jaloux, vu le nombre de fois que je l'appelle pour savoir s'il va bien (Tsuna, pas l'autre abruti hein), téléphoniquement ou en vrai, je le respecte (chose que je ne peux tout simplement PAS faire avec Yamamoto), ect...

63) Il me bloque la vue, à toujours être devant moi, cet idiot.

64) Je le déteeeeste.

64,5) Parce qu'il est con, mais cooooon.

64,5,5) M'enfin, c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître, hein.

65) Un jour, il va regretter d'avoir posé les yeux sur moi, et de m'avoir aimé –ou pas. Un jour.

66) Je préfère rester seul, au lieu d'avoir de foutus problèmes amoureux.

66,5) Bah quoi, c'est vrai, genre, dans la mafia, un simple coup de dynamite et la bagarre est directe finie !

67) Il est ennuyant. C'est fou de savoir combien il parle pour ne rien dire. Ses commentaires sont teeeeellement pertinents.

68) Pfff, c'est de la folie penser ça de nous. C'vrai, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! On doit régler les problèmes de la mafia, le lycée, protéger le Judaime, pleins d'autres trucs comme ça !

68,5) Malgré tout ça, je suis tout de même surpris de trouver du temps à faire cette foutue liste. Putain, pourquoi je m'obstine à la finir ?!

69) Son épée, souvent sur lui, est la dernière chose que je veux voir. Connaissant sa maladresse…

70) Mon horoscope dit que je devrais éviter le plus possible le signe Taureau. Donc, Yamabruti.

70,5) Que celui ou celle qui a dit ''Mais oui, mais oui…'' ''… ils disent tous ça.'' ''Pff… prétexte.'' quitte la page _immédiatement_.


	8. 80 raisons

Yooo.

Alors cette fois puisque j'ai pas la flemme, je poste mon chapitre tôt ! enfin, plus tôt que celui d'avant... passer de 16h à 10h, c'est quelque chose, héhé !

Plus que deux chapiiiiitres...

Alors merci à **Himutsu-chan et à Nao (ohhhh merci :$ par contre je n'ai pas d'autres écrits de khr à part celui-là... J'suis contente que tu aies aimé !) pour avoir commenté !**

Soooo, rien ne m'appartient, laissez une p'tite review (plz) et...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>80 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

71) J'aime la nourriture italienne. Il n'aime QUE les sushis, ou presque. Et ce n'est pas mon repas préféré, si je peux le dire de cette façon.

72) On n'est pas du même monde. Lui vient d'une simple famille qui a l'air d'adorer le sushi, moi, je viens d'une famille mafieuse.

73) Il parle à n'importe qui sans méfiance. Devant un psychopathe pyromane qui bouffe n'importe quoi mafieux sanguinaire avec un sourire plus que sadique : ''Eh ! Salut, ça va ?'' …

73,5) N'empêche ça c'est _avant _qu'il connaisse la véritable nature du psychopathe pyromane etc.

73,5,5) Tss, encore heureux.

74) Nous sommes simplement incapables d'être ensemble en paix et en sérénité.

75) Les relations amoureuses homo' au sein de la société ne sont pas très… ''appréciées''. Alors imaginez dans la _Mafia_…

76) J'suis tout le temps grognon.

76,5) Et pas lui.

77) J'aime pas son regard. Sérieux, on dirait, juste en regardant ses prunelles, qu'il se dit « ah, la vie est belle, tout le monde sourit, tout le monde rit, le peuple est heureux et j'aime les licornes »

78) Il a de mauvaises habitudes énervantes, du genre, expliquer en utilisant des onomatopées (bon, alors, tu fais genre SCHOAH, puis après SPOUCH, et pour finir tu fais comme ça et PIIIIIF).

79) À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment ''aimer''. Dit comme ça, je l'avoue, c'est assez étrange, mais… en ce qui me concerne, j'ai plus d'admiration pour des gens que d'autres choses – très peu de gens.

80) Très TRES peu de gens. Nan mais du genre même pas le un quart des personnes que je connais, 'voyez ?


	9. 90 raisons

Yo!

Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à cette fic... bouhouhuuhouhouuuuu...

Alors, sans plus attendre, je remercie **Himutsu-chan** pour m'avoir laissé une review, rien ne m'appartient et j'espère que vous allez aimer cet avant-dernier chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>90 des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

81) J'aime pas les chiens et j'ai des problèmes avec les oiseaux. Moi, j'aime les chats.

81,5) Parlant de chat, j'ai perdu Uri. Tss.

82) J'ai toujours pensé, plus jeune, que quand je serai grand, je serai seul mais toujours aux côtés du parrain des Vongola. _Seul._

83) J'vais prendre toute la place du lit et les couvertures seront rien qu'à moi.

84) J'ai besoin de vivre ma propre vie et de ne déprendre de personne.

85) Je n'aime _pas _le bleu.(**NdN **: pas grave, parce que moi, j'aime le bleu!) Lui oui. Hors de question qu'un jour, il mette cette couleur sur un mur tandis que je suis dans la même pièce que lui !

85,5) Et je n'ai PAS dit ''tandis qu'on est dans un appart ou un autre truc comme ça''

86) Il m'appelle toujours. C'est i-rri-tant.

87) Lors du voyage au futur, Yamamoto-10-ans-après m'a appris des trucs. Je l'ai toujours pas bien digéré.

87,5) Ah ouais, parlant du Yamamoto-10-ans-après, il a catégoriquement refusé de me dire d'où venait sa cicatrice. Pfff.

88) J'aime les extraterrestres et le fantastique. (**NdN**: bah peut-être que Take-chan est un genre d'extraterrestre fantastique fait pour toi…) Yamabruti s'en fiche, tout c'qui compte pour lui c'est son sport. Ahhh, il est pas ouvert ce type.

89) Il n'est pas mon monde. Et il n'en fait toujours pas parti.

90) (**NdN **: shiiiiit, le centième…) Je suis un… un… _trop difficile à dire… _un ''tsundere'' !


	10. 100 raisons

Yooo!

Sérieux, je croyais que j'allais poster le DERNIER chapitre en retard ! Mais je l'ai fini juste à temps ! Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous invite à lire le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ('tain, la première que je finis! ... même si c'est pas vraiment une histoire comme telle, mais ON S'EN FOUUUUT)

Allez, une dernière fois :

Rien ne m'appartient, laissez des reviews et...

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>100 raisons (enfiiiiin, se dit Gokudera Hayato, ou plus affectueusement appelé ''Goku-chan''…) pour lesquelles je ne peux PAS aimer Yamamoto Takeshi :<p>

91) Pour en revenir à l'une des raisons que j'ai mentionné dans les 90 raisons, j'en viens à conclure que Yamamoto, dans un monde parallèle et lointain –bref, dans une autre vie-, a été une licorne. Et j'ai bien sous-entendu que je n'aimais pas ça ! (1)

91,5) … bon, dit comme ça, c'est étrange, mais voilà…

92) Je n'aime pas les mioches. Yamabruti, oui. Nan mais vous me voyez avec d'autres Lambo ?! La mort assurée… d'eux ou de moi.

93) Je fume, et pas lui. Il m'énerve à me dire d'arrêter de fumer, que ce n'est pas bon pour mes poumons, nianiania…

93,5) Bah remarque, il a pas tort.

94) Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la voix ou d'avoir mal à la gorge à cause d'avoir trop crié (esprits pervers qui lisez ceci, ne pensez à rien de désobligeant et d'indécent) sur Takeshi parce qu'il m'énerve si je suis tout le temps avec lui.

95) J'aime les filles… ! (**NdN : **tu es si mauvais menteur, Goku-chan…)

96) Dans la mafia, ce n'est jamais bon d'avoir des sentiments comme ça : ça peut se retourner contre nous un jour ou l'autre.

96,5) ''si tu ne coopères, je n'hésiterais pas à m'occuper de la personne dont tu es trèèès proche~'' … ça m'fait tellement chier les trucs comme ça. C'est totalement déloyal d'abord !

97) J'aime mieux vivre seul dans une maison.

97,5) À part dans un manoir de la mafia, par exemple celui de Tsuna. C'est assez grand pour éviter des rencontres indésirables… mais bon, c'est une autre histoire ça.

98) L'amour, les couples et tout ça, c'pas mon truc.

99) Je. Ne. L'aime. Pas.

100) Baaaah… euh… Akira Amano ne l'a tout simplement pas décidé, bon !

100,5) J'ai FINALEMENT terminé cette stupide liste ! J'ferais bien une petite danse de la joie tant que j'y suis.

* * *

><p>(1) : Ne pas aimer les licornes est une honte. Hi-chan est d'accord avec moi, d'abord !<p>

**Merci Guest pour m'avoir mentionné la faute que j'ai fait dans les chiffres !**

Alooooors... je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé, follower et mis en favo, c'est-à-dire : **Puppy Biscuit des Ténèbres, Himutsu-chan (sérieux, merci toi pour avoir reviewé à chaque chapitre! et avec nos PM ! et TE SUICIDE PAAAAAAS), Nom Provisoir, Ialka-Yuika, Addaline, Nao, PetitCrapaudBaveux et GRAPExFRUIT ! **J'vous remercie toutes (tous?) ! Et vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Que, pour ce dernier chapitre, vous me laissiez touuuuutes (touuuuuus ?) une review !

J'vous dis à la prochaine, pour d'autres fics sur KHR, sûrement ! :D

Bisouuuux!


End file.
